Equal Ecstasy
by Khassa
Summary: Alec is visited in the night by a certain sleep walker...


EQUAL ECSTASY Chapter 1 - Putrid Slime 

Alec stomped into his apartment, slammed the door behind him, and heaved his now ruined leather jacket into the far corner.

It was too much.  Just too much.  

He kicked open his bathroom door and stared at himself in the mirror, then wrinkled his nose up in disgust.  Gross.

No, his nose wasn't broken and his eye wasn't swollen shut.  Been there, done that.  In fact, there wasn't even a trace of blood on his face.   But this was worse.  Far worse.   

With trembling fingers, Alec reached up – up high into his hair, and slowly, ever so slowly (his nose becoming more and more wrinkled) pulled the offending object out and dropped it as quickly as possible into the wastebasket.

It gave a large plop as it hit the bottom.  Alec jumped, and then peered into the basket, checking to see if it was alive.

But it stayed still.  A lumpy, putrid, green, piece of slime.  Closing his eyes in fear, Alec reached up again, and then stopped.  Gave up.  He reached into his shower, turned it on, then stripped off his clothes and stuffed them into the wastebasket as well.  He stepped into the shower and sighed as the heat hit him full blast.  Then he started scrubbing himself hard, trying to scrub away the memory of the days events.

Not that he could.  It was just typical – Max had said jump, and Alec had asked how far.  Only to find himself landing in the middle of a large, smelly, garbage dump. 

Half an hour later, his skin a rosy pink and his toes and fingers a wrinkled mess, Alec stepped out of the bathroom – wearing only his infamous blue towel.  He walked to the fridge.  Nothing.  He swore and then turned to his breadbox.  Empty – well except for a half-eaten muffin in the far corner.  Alec picked it up between two fingers and looked at it.  Wait, make that a half-eaten half-green muffin.  He shook it slightly, cocked his head, and then popped it into his mouth – swallowing it as if it was a pill.  

With a look of disgust, Alec walked once again into the bathroom, this time to brush his teeth and to change into boxers.  Two minutes later, he was into bed and under the covers.  

Finally.  Alec sighed, closed his eyes, and waited for sleep to seep over his aching body.  For a few seconds, he thought he almost had it.

But it was no use.  He couldn't get her out of his head.

Max.  

As usual, it was her fault he was exhausted.  He'd walked in on her and Logan planning yet another half-assed "mission," and had somehow found himself agreeing (to Max, not Logan) that yes, not only would he help out, he would be delighted to do so.  And so had followed the usual stunts – scaling walls, stealing files, and generally kicking some ass.  And at the end of it all, she'd given him an unusual genuine smile, and he'd felt his hopes soar – and then she insisted she walk Logan back to his apartment. 

A big door slammed right in the face.    

Alec sighed, and realized that his eyes were now open, sending laser beams at a certain invisible person lodged somewhere high on his ceiling.  He took in a deep breath, pulled his covers up to his chin, and closed his eyes.  No more thinking.  That was it.  That would now be his official motto.

Warmth spread from his toes up to his neck, and he sighed again, feeling himself start to drift off to sleep.  "Snuggle," he mumbled.  "Snuggle Wuggles was a bear..." He drifted in and out. 

_WHACK! _

And that was it.  He was officially wide-awake again.  Alec punched the pillow next to him and then froze.  His enhanced ears only just picked up a _thump, thump, thump_.Footsteps – strange, dragging footsteps – heading straight at him.  

_Great.  Just great._  He swung his legs to the side of his bed and pushed himself up to his feet.  He froze again, listening, and timing.  _One, two, three _– the door swung open and Alec let loose his famous high kick – and then stopped, his foot a centimetre away from his victims face.  

"Max?"  

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone!  This is an idea that has been circulating in my head.  Hope you enjoy it – and any suggestions would be appreciated!

Khassa


End file.
